What An Unexpected Find Can Lead Too
by LadyOfWinds
Summary: When Axel finds a lynx whelp how will this affect the other Organization members. Especially when said lynx seems to be more that what it appears to be. Werelynx!Roxas *Randomivety insured.*
1. Lost and Found

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Kingdom Hearts._

_Chapter I: Lost and Found._

A tall slender figure was walking through the deserted streets. It was already so late that one could actually call it early. It probably wouldn't take to long for the first rays of sun to seep into the streets.

Axel sighed as he ran a hand through his bright red hair which looked quite a bit like flames in the dark with the way it was styled. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into his bed and sleep. The sound of angry barking caught his attention and made the redhead stop when it was followed with a high-pitched whine. A stray dog ran into an alleyway which seemed to be the source of the sounds, joining another dog that was already there and started barking in unison.

Despite his want for sleep Axel's interest was piqued. The pyromaniac had always had a curious personality and it was not like he had anything better to do. The dogs stopped barking the moment he entered the alleyway, cowering away at the sight of bright emerald eyes that were glowing with an inhuman fire. With their tails between their legs the dogs turned tail and sprinted out of the alleyway.

"My, my, what have we here." The redhead murmured, spotting a trembling and furry form on the ground. Crouching beside it the redhead ran long fingers through mottled golden fur. The figure curled himself up into a ball when the pyromaniac touched him, cowering away from the touch.

Axel studied the figure intently. A golden fur that must have once shone like the sun was now covered in dirt and blood, a bushy tail, tufted ears and a cat-like snout.

"Poor thing." The redhead sighed, shaking his head softly, softly patting the head of what he had now realized was most likely a lynx whelp. He carefully scooped the small form in his arms, stood up and started heading home.

Walking through the streets Axel looked at the whelp sympathetically. A hint of a smile tugged at his lips when the whelp opened his eyes to reveal bright sapphire one, looking up at the one holding him intently. "Everything will be alright now. I'll take care of you."

Luckily the whelp was only that, a whelp, so he didn't weight to much since Axel had to use one hand to open the front door. He carefully laid the whelp down on the couch before going to get some disinfectant and some milk. Lynx are big cats so they must like milk was the redhead's reasoning.

When the saucer of milk was placed in front of the blond lynx he immediately started lapping it up whilst whining every now and then as the pyromaniac took care of his cuts.

A smile crept on the redhead's lips when he saw the little whelp yawn after finishing the milk. Grabbing a blanket he draped it over the small form on the couch. "Good night…euh…euh. What should I call you?" Axel tapped his bottom lip a few times before shouting. "ROXAS! Yes, Roxas. From name on your name will be Roxas. Got it memorized, little one?"

Pleased with himself Axel tapped Roxas on the nose to which he just responded with a blank look, eyes blinking several times before laying his head on his forepaws and closing his eyes, cuddling into the softness of the blanket.

"Good night, Roxas." The redhead whispered before turning off the lights and heading upstairs to his room in order to get some sleep as well. A grin gracing his lips as he fell asleep.

There was something about the little lynx, something he couldn't quite lay his finger on. If only he knew…

_AN:First things first. This story is a collaboration between me and a friend. I write the chapters that have odd numbers and he writes the even ones. I'm uploading this story because he doesn't have an account on ._

_This story is one that has come into existence because of our random minds and the idea that go with it. This chapter was a little more serious but the madness will start from the next one._

_Short chapter is short, I know. The first chapters are all rather short but that later ones get much, much longer. Currently there are already nine finished chapters, my friend is working on the tenth. I'll probably upload a chapter a day, depending on how fast I can edit them and then whenever a new one is done._

_Next chapter is written by my friend. Please R&R._


	2. IT

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is still owned by Square Enix and Disney._

_Chapter II: IT._

Axel woke up because of the whelp, that was licking his face. "Demyx! Stop that. It tickles!" he screamed, half asleep. He put his hand on his attacker's head to push him away. " When did Demyx' head get so furry?" he thought. "Wait a minute...This isn't- Oh my god, what did I do" He looked into the sapphire eyes of his newly found pet. Demyx came into his room. "Axel, did you call me," he asked before looking to Axel, who was still lying in bed with Roxas. "O...M...G! Axel, that's so cuuuuuuuuuute! Oh oh, what's his name? Can I touch him? Oh oh, Axel!" Demyx yelled in excitement. The boy that followed him, Zexion, wasn't so amused. "What the hell! Axel! How many times have our boss and I told you NOT to bring anything with you in the house. If Xemnas sees this, he'll..." Zexion left his sentence dramatically unfinished. Zexion's comment didn't affect Demyx' happy mood. "Oh, but Zexy. Look! He's so fluffy I could die! What's his name?"

Axel answered: " Roxas! Nice, isn't it?" Demyx squealed of happiness. Zexion sighed. "What IS it?" he asked as if the lynx was a piece of garbage. "A lynx" the redhead answered, "a most huggable lynx. Oh look at his eyes." Suddenly Zexion turned as pale as a sheet. "Oh no. Oh no!"

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Axel asked confused. "Axel!" Zexion said with a serious voice, "Where did you find It?" He grasped Axel and hysterically shook him. "Tell me!" Axel couldn't believe his eyes. He could see the fear in Zexion's eyes. Zexion, who normally wasn't afraid of anything. "Relax, man. It's just an animal. By the way it's a whelp. If it gets bigger I can release it or something." This made him even more hysterical: "No, no, no, no, NO! It's not that simple." He turned around. "I read about this" he mumbled, before leaving the room.

"What is his problem?" Axel said. Demyx tried to stay calm, but the panicking reaction of his friend scared him. " I uh... I don't know, when Zexy knows something, he just..." he started, but he couldn't find the correct words for his friend's behaviour. "What the hell can be wrong with this cute little lynx. You love me, don't you. You love me and I love you back." Axel turned his face to Roxas and caressed his little buddy, which made him purr. "D'oh, look at his cute face." Demyx got somewhat distracted by Axel, but he just couldn't forget the look on the face of Zexion. It was something that he'd never seen and he knew Zexion for a long time. Half an hour later, Zexion returned with a giant book in his arms. "See, I found it. I knew I read this a while ago." he said more to himself than to Demyx or Axel. " I found this in our Library, while I was looking for a little something and easy to read." Axel looked at the thickness of the book. "Little? Easy?" He's never read so much in his whole life, while Zexion read that in one book."

Zexion opened the book, on which a small emblem was engraved. The emblem was shaped like a lock. The title was "Oath and Oblivion: the study of light and darkness". "See" Zexion pointed at a random page, somewhere in the middle of the book. Zexion saw the bored look in Axel's eyes, so he decided to read it for them.

"Chapter 270: IT.

Since the existence of men, there has been an It. It has many forms. It could be a him. It could be a her. It could also be an object.

It contains light and darkness. Therefore It is very unstable. Not only Its mind can change, but It can also change his appearance.

It attaches to one of his/her/its nearest friends. This 'friend' may not be aware of Its other self. It can look like anything, so It can be very human.

In the end of It and Its victim's relationship, only one of the pair can survive. If Its victim/friend is strong enough he will survive. In 0.001 % of the cases the friend survives and It dies. In all the other cases It survives, while his friend/victim is killed.

A case where the two of them survive has never occurred yet in the entire history, though one person claimed to be a survivor of It. This is not confirmed. (Read: page 1350-1400)"

Axel started to laugh, but Demyx was stunned. "So, you think this lynx is IT?" The seriousness of Demyx' voice made Axel laugh even more. " Oh come on. You don't believe this, do you? It's a lynx. L-Y-N-X, got that memorized? Not...this IT demonic person! Or... is it?"

_AN: My friend's chappy. Not much to say here. Please review._

_Next chappy by me again._


	3. Hot Chocolate

_Disclaimer: __**FAN**__fiction. Guess that's clear enough if not even transparent. _

_Chapter III: Hot Chocolate. _

Zexion just rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of "Well, then don't believe it. I'm not forcing you. But then don't come to me begging for help if you are on the verge of death because of It." as he left the room, book tucked underneath his arm.

Demyx and Axel looked from Zexion to each other to the lynx. Demyx' usually ever-present smile had left his lips as a utterly puzzled expression took its place. Axel just shrugged and grabbed the lynx underneath his fore-legs and lifted him in the air, shaking him ever so lightly. "So little lynxy, are you an It? Are you the big dangerous It Zexy-boy is so afraid of?" He cooed in a slightly high-pitched voice.

Roxas just stared at him with those big blue eyes, a mewl that almost sounded like a question escaping his lips. He then started gnawing and clawing at Axel's hands and arms in a playful way. Axel let out a giggle and let the whelp back onto the bed.

The look in Demyx' eyes had become one of pure mushiness as he watched Axel and Roxas play. "So cute." He murmured underneath his breath before he decided to go check up on Zexion.

Roxas lay on his back on the bed, paws in the air as he tried to catch Axel's hands, tail swaying happily. A few second later he sneezed, staring up at Axel as the red-head sat up with a slightly worried look. "Roxy, you sick? Well I guess it makes sense, god knows how long you've been out on the streets."

Roxas just stared at him, sneezing again. He stretched one of his paws in Axel's direction, wanting to play again. Axel just smiled a little before petting the lynx on his belly. "You're really cute, you know." Roxas just mewled happily in response before getting up on his legs and starting to hunt after his tail.

A musical laughter escaped Axels lips before he lay down on the bed again.

What An Unexpected Find Can Lead To -

Zexion sat himself in the couch in the living room, still muttering against himself. He was caressing the big book in his lap, he was absolutely, positively sure that he was right and if Axel wanted to get himself killed, then so be it.

Demyx went and sat himself besides Zexion. "Don't be mad at him, after all its Axel we are talking about." Demyx laughed softly, his hand at the back of his neck. "He probably just doesn't think that something so cute can be something like that. Just give him some time, I'm sure that he will listen to you eventually, It just has to get through that thick skull of his." Demyx said before looking at Zexion.

Zexion just looked back.

"Oh, come ooooon, Zexy. I'm trying my hardest here, you know just as well as I do that I'm no good at this comforting-stuff. The least you can do is give me some credit." Demyx whined while throwing his hands in the air.

Zexion giggled lightly at the look of desperation on the blonde's face. "Okay, then." He reassured him. "I'll talk to him again when he comes down. BUT," And he lifted his index finger sternly at Demyx. "I do not want that It anywhere near me. You understand."

Demyx nodded happily before giving Zexion a light peck on the cheek. "Just… please don't call Roxas It anymore. It's so cooooooold." He remarked before skipping towards the kitchen to get some hot chocolate. If he would have had a tail it would have been swaying happily.

All Zexion could do was blush and stare at the blonde until he disappeared in the kitchen. Even then his gaze kept lingering at the place where the blonde had disappeared. Unconsciously he had lifted his hand and was now touching the place where Demyx' lips had been mere seconds before. "Demyx…" he murmured.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Demyx was humming as he was making his hot chocolate. Suddenly he let out a loud yelp, the spoon in his hand falling to the floor. He quickly turned himself around.

Only to see little Roxas clawing and gnawing at his leg. "_Damn,"_ he thought _"he may be little but those teeth and nails hurt." _"That ain't a good boy, Roxas!" He said sternly while kneeling down and tapping Roxas against the nose.

Roxas whined a little, an apologetic look in his big, blue eyes. His eyes then quickly went up to the hot chocolate. An expression that almost looked like a grin appeared on his snout. He quickly jumped up the counter and started to lap up the contents of the mug.

"Hey!" Demyx said loudly before a smile curled his lips upwards. "That is actually really cute." He murmured before making a new mug of hot chocolate for himself.

By the time Demyx was sipping his own mug, watching the little lynx, Axel strolled inside. The redhead raised an eyebrow at the sight of Roxas and Demyx. A tiny smile curled his lips before he turned around and popped some toast in the toaster.

While he waited for his toast to be toasted he looked up when he heard Roxas mewl whiningly, clawing at his mug. Before Axel could take a step forwards Roxas had already thrown the mug over, spilling the excess hot chocolate while mewling triumphantly. He then happily started to lap it up.

Demyx couldn't help but laugh at the happy lynx and the face that Axel was making, his brows knitted in a scowl but his lips curled up in amusement. "The mug was probably too deep for him to drink everything."

Axel just nodded, a small laugh escaping his lips as he did. That was exactly the moment his toasts had decided to pop up so he took them out and covered them in nutella.

Both boys were happily watching as Roxas lapped up all of the chocolate on the counter before jumping on the ground. He looked from Demyx to Axel for a second before walking towards the red-head, pressing himself against his legs.

_AN: Boring filler chapter is boring but cute. Oh well. *Shrugs* Please review, pretty, pretty please._

_Thanks for the favs and alerts. Lots of love to sonicdisney for reviewing._

_Next chappy by my friend._


	4. Born This Way

_Disclaimer: Still don't own._

_Chapter IV: Born This Way._

Several days later...

Axel had "introduced" Roxas to Xemnas, under the pressure of Zexion of course. Of course Xemnas, who was already frustrated because of everything Axel did, exploded.

"What is that? WHAT IS THAT!"

Zexion gave an answer to this rhetorical question: "It is an IT, master, and IT's very dangerous. So you should..."

Xemnas interrupted the smarty pants: " I asked what it is, not the definition from one of your nerdy books! Axel, you know that I hate your shenanigans... I've got a mission for you! Get..rid...of...your...fucking FREAKY FURRY BASTARD!"

Axel pouted. "But please, mister Xemnas." Axel could look very sad, which convinced absolutely anyone...except Xemnas.

"Axel. I don't want you explanation. And nagging won't help you. Your recent mission is: get rid of that monster."

Axel almost cried. "It's not a monster. It's a..." "It doesn't matter if it's a monster or a capital I-T. Just throw him away, cause I was born this way, baby and I said so, baby and I'm your boss, Axel, so OUT WITH HIM! If you don't do it, I will!"

So, there he was. Axel was sitting before the door of his house, with little Roxas in his hands. He hugged him.

"So I guess this is the part where we split up." He gave him one last kiss on his snout and put him on the ground. If animals had feelings and facial expressions, this expression would be Roxas' sad face. "No I can't leave you!" Axel cried. He hugged him again. this is hard, but it's really necessary. I love your Lynx as much as you do." Zexion put his arm around Axel's shoulders. "No you don't. He means so much to me. You just want him gone. Or should I say IT?" Zexion patted Axel's back. "You know I'm not like that. I just... It... No, he is very dangerous."

"Why? WHY? Please tell me why! You always tell that he's dangerous, but why? What is that IT you're talking about?" Zexion sighed as he took Roxas on his lap. "I already told you what IT does with you...I guess you want to know what it is precisely. It's a..." Zexion froze. "Oh no. Axel, release IT, Roxas now!" He threw Roxas from his lap. "Axel! Close the door quickly and leave him outside."

"WHY? I want a good reason, Zexy!"

Zexion pointed at the moon. "Full moon!"

_AN: Yuppers, my friend is a Lady Gaga fan, hence the little reference. _

_Anyone else had to think of Saix at the last sentence?_

_Please review and next chappy will be by me._


	5. Brains and a Hallway

_Dislaimer: You guys still don't know? Me no ownz nothinzzzz._

_Chapter V: Spilling marvelous brains and a bloody hallway._

"Wha…" Axel begun but was interrupted as Zexion grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him inside, slamming the door shut. "What the fuck, Zexion? What was that for?" he said, scowling at the smaller male. "OMG, what if he freezes to dead, or is eaten by dogs, or or or or….." The lanky red-head blabbered, frantically waving his arms and eyes wide open. "Little Roxy, do not worry, The Flurry of the Dancing Flames is coming to your rescue!" he shouted, pounding his fist in the air.

Zexion could only sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose before he grabbed Axel's wrist while rolling his eyes. "You want an explanation or what, you third-rate superhero/pyromaniac?" Axel's face dropped a bit at Zexion's words. "'kay then." He mumbled. "But if little Roxy catches a cold YOU'll be paying the vet."

Zexion couldn't help but roll his eyes again. "Sit." He ordered, pointing at the stairway. Axel raised an eyebrow but sat down anyway. Zexion took a deep breath before opening his mouth again. "The thing is, IT…" Axel glared at him. "Okay. Roxas is a….." Nothing was said after that as both boys stared at each other, a loud and pain filled screaming coming from the other side of the door. "ROXYYYYY" Axel yelled, jumping up. "NOOOOOOOOOO." Zexion yelled, grabbing Axel by the shoulders. "YOU CAN'T GO OUT NOW."

A stumble was heard from above the stairs. "Can't you keep it down a little? Unlike you there a people who actually need their beauty sleep." A pink haired man said groggily as he appeared atop the stairs, rubbing his head. "Shut the fuck up Marluxia." Axel snapped, fighting Zexion to get to the door. When he was finally able to put his hand on the doorknob the yelling had stopped and changed into a soft sobbing. He shot Zexion a quick glance before opening the door.

"Roxas? Roxy?" he called, emerald eyes looking around. "OMG." He yelled. "Roxy, is that you?" He quickly fell onto his knees beside a small boy with hair the same colour as the little lynx. Lynx ears and tail poking out of his head and lower-back. "Oh dear lord no." Zexion groaned as he spotted the naked boy.

Roxas curled up tighter, whimpering a little. Axel shook his head in an attempt to clear the fog and confusion out of his head. "Axel! Get back in right this instant and leave him there!" Zexion yelled in near hysterics. In response Axel gave the schemer a death-glare before scooping the shivering boy in his arms. "I can't just leave him there to die, you heartless emo." He shouted to Zexion before turning around and stepping inside with Roxas. "I may not have a clue about what's going on here but I promise you everything will be okay."

"Axeeel. How can you think everything will be okay? This is the worst that could happen. Axel, Axel AXEL." He shouted but the red-head just ignored him and walked into the living room."Gaaaarrrrrrgggghhhh." Zexion yelled, hands thrown into the air. Honestly, right now he wanted nothing more than to bang his head against the wall for who knows, everything might be over when he would wake up or he would just have to much of a headache to care.

He groined as he pressed his forehead against the wall of the hall."Noooooooooooo, Zexyyyyyyyy. Don't make those marvelous brains of you spill out of your head. If you do the hall will be all bloody and gory and I don't like blood so then I'll cry and you'll be death so I won't be able to irritate you anymore and ask your help when I don't get something." Demyx blubbered as he glomped Zexion, sending both of then to the ground."Gaarrgghh, Demyx. Be careful would you." "Oopsie." The blond giggled, sitting himself up on Zexion's hips. The slate-haired male couldn't help but blush furiously at this. "D-Demyx, g-get off, would you." He said while pushing the hyperactive blond off him. Demyx let himself be shoved off. "Awww, little Zexy's blushing." Hoe cooed.

Zexion hid his face behind is bangs in attempt to hide his blush. "Oh yeah. What I wanted to ask." Demyx said as he stood up from the floor. "What's with all the yelling. I can't even hear my own thoughts." "Not that there's much for you to hear then." Zexion muttered under his breath before turning to face Demyx, a stern look on his face as he pointed his index-finger at him. "You stay away from that IT. Axel, once again being Axel took IT back in, and that's not all of it. IT turned into his other form which means that IT has started IT's evil plan."

Demyx just blinked at the other. "'kaaaaay, I guess." Zexion couldn't help but roll his eyes as he lay a hand on the blonde's shoulder as he passed by. "I don't want to see you dead, you know."

Meanwhile.

Axel carefully lay Roxas on the couch, wrapping a blanket around him. He could feel the boy shivering under his touch. "It's okay Roxy, I'm here." He whispered, rubbing the base of one of Roxas' lynx ears. The boy almost relaxed immediately, purring at the feel of his ear being rubbed like that. "Ax…el." He muttered before completely opening his eyes and looked up at emerald green eyes, a green so vivid one just had to think of poison.

It felt weird to be back in his human form. He had only been in his human form once before and that had been years ago, when he had seen his mother for the last time. He felt a pang of sadness, tears welling up in his eyes as he thought of his parents and siblings. Were they still alive? He grabbed Axel's shirt as he buried his face in it, kneading the fabric like a kitten would do. He had been wandering the streets ever since that day. He hoped that Axel, who had taken him in wouldn't mind him in his human form. For the first time again he felt as if he had someone he could trust, someplace he could call home.

He also hoped that the redhead would protect him from the other people in this household. Apart from a spaztic blond all the others had wanted him gone. He pressed himself closer against the redhead, not wanting to let go.

_AN: Yay for spaztic DemyDem and hysterical Zexy. And oh look, what is that I see. Plot development._

_Huggels to tenfoldfiregaze for reviewing._

_Please review, next chap by my friend again._


	6. Awkward

_Disclaimer: Why do I fail to find something creative to put here. Still don't own._

_Chapter VI: Awkward + Awkward = Awkwardly Embarrassing._

The next morning the situation was kind of hectic. If there had ever been calmness in the house, it was gone now for sure. Even Lexaeus, who was usually in his room or out of the house, was running around downstairs, not knowing what to do. Xemnas had ordered everyone to be quiet, but it was useless. Zexion was running around, shouting that the end was near. Demyx was following Zexion, but was being clumsy and bumped against practically every object or person in his way. Another noisemaker was Marluxia, who had been disturbed in his beauty nap (again), which pretty much pissed him off.

The only little bit of peace and quietness could be found in the upper room, where two boys were sleeping. One cute little blonde with lynx ears and a tail and a bigger, but not less cuter redhead. The two of them were cuddling together in Axel's small bed. Roxas was still sleeping, but Axel was awake and playing with Roxy's perfect hair.

"Good morning, sunshine." Axel whispered, hoping that this would wake Roxas, so he could hear his (probably sweet) voice. He had only heard his name. Roxas moved a bit, but didn't seem to be awake. Only Roxas himself knew that he was awake and that he heard what Axel said, but he was just lying too comfortable next to his new friend. Just as Axel was about to open his mouth again, he was interrupted by the door...or by the person that burst through the door.

"Axel, you faggot." It was the nasty voice of Larxene, the bitch of the House. (Well this is not correct. In fact, Demyx is the House's bitch. Larxene's just very bitchy) Axel covered his and Roxas' nudity. Not that he was totally naked. Axel had given Roxas one of the boxers he had found (read: boxers he had stolen from Zexion. One with skulls on it). As Roxas wasn't used to wearing clothes, Axel didn't give him something else, because he was 99% sure he would take it off. Because Axel always slept with only his boxers on, this night wasn't an exception. Well that was the lie he told himself... The main reason, of course, is obvious. 'Who wouldn't want to sleep with a cute little blondie like Roxy and feel his soft skin?' he thought.

"So this is why you didn't want to date me, huh?" the bitch Larxene asked with her mean voice. "Oh, you like boys, how unnatural! I'll let professor Vexen know that he should examine you. What an interesting theory!" she said, copying Vexen's voice, "A male person who loves another male person. What's the hypothesis?" She fell dramatically on the floor with her hand against her head. "Axel! Axel!" she spoke again with Vexen's voice, "I have some terrible news, you... (she paused to continue the drama) you are gay!" She rolled over the floor, laughing. "Haha, and a fucking pedophile too. Someone!" She couldn't keep herself from laughing. "Someone, save the kid." One whole minute she managed to laugh without a break, until Marluxia came to get her out of Axel's room. "Larxene, I am deeply disappointed in you" Drama Queen number 2 said. "How can you say things like that? By the way it's you who's always failing."

"Why?" Larxene said. " Well, you fell in love with me, while I, with my pink hair and flower obsession, was obviously gay. You stupid woman." Larxene was owned by Marluxia's "intellect". "But...no...I, but Axel..." "Axel was harder to find out, indeed. He's a very good example of a closet gay, you see." Axel exploded. "I CAN STILL HEAR YOU! AND I AM NOT GAY" He ran to the door and slammed it against their noses.

Roxas had crawled from under the sheets and looked at him with big eyes. Axel let out a sigh against the door, mumbling some curses to the pair that had just left his room. He then turned slowly, now facing Roxas and spoke gently to him. " I am so sorry. Normally this is a quiet, nice house, but since your...strange entrance... things are a lot more fuzzled up now."

"Fuzzled is word?" Roxas said slowly (and yes, his voice was hot as hell). Axel stared at him with his mouth opened from astonishment. "You can speak? Whu-What-When? You...speak. Of course you can speak, you're a boy... but you weren't. You were a Lynx and... You can speak?" he repeated again. Roxas blushed because he first thought he had done something wrong. His blush then turned into a smile. "I learn it from listening to you, Akusel." Axel grinned. "Axel. A-X-E-L." Roxas sort of tasted the name in his mouth before saying it out loud. "Axel! I love y-" Axel put his hand on Roxas' mouth. "Don't say a word! The walls do have ears here. I know enough. Come on, we'll look for some clothes for you." Roxas jumped out of the bed, took two wiggly steps and then fell forward. As he tried to embrace Axel in his attempt to save himself, he grabbed the only thing he could hold on to. Axel's boxers. Roxas didn't really seem to understand what he'd done, but Axel sure did. His face was almost as red as his hair. "What is wrong?" Roxas said innocently. "You red!" He pointed at his face. Axel mumbled some things, before quickly pulling his boxers on again. "Let's say there are some things... that you aren't allowed to do in public, Roxy" Roxas looked confused. "Why?" Axel didn't really know an answer for this. "It's just...we can't just all walk around naked all day, you understand?" Roxas shook his head. " Well, it doesn't matter. What's more important... you can't walk." Axel thought for a while. "You need clothes, but you don't fit in mine, so we'll have to borrow some from Zexy." he said with a smirk on his face. "The problem is that Zexy's room is on the first floor, so we'll have to do a lot of stairs. I'll just have to carry you. The easiest way...is to..." Axel now kneeled before Roxas. "Put your arms around my neck." Roxas did so, and they both stood up. Roxas now stood on tip of his toes, very close to Axel. This made Roxas blush slightly, but he didn't know why. Axel would find this situation embarrassing too, but he was too concentrated on carrying the blonde's weight. "Now put your legs around my hips. And do hold on firmly!" This masterplan worked pretty good, even with Larxene around on the 4th floor to scream: "Is that how you fuck your pets, Axel. Kinky!" Axel ignored her and she gave up. One floor lower Roxas started to complain. "What is weird feeling in tummy?" "Hunger" Axel groaned, totally exhausted. "And what is hard thing I fell down?" Axel sighed, moaned, cursed and laughed all in one. "We'll get to that later. Now, let's get something to eat! I'm starving!" On their way down, they passed Xigbar and Luxord, two of the older residents of the House, who were giggling in a corner like two little girls. ("Oy, mate, I didn't know you were a bloody fagot!")

They also barely managed to escape Saïx, Xemnas' "watch-dog". He walked into the elevator and the doors just closed when he was about to shout something to the almost naked pair. (Saïx' thoughts: "What the hell? Wait 'til I tell Xemnas. Oh, Xem Xem, how I long for you! I want to be the 'doggy' as in doggy style." Saïx slapped himself in his face. "What am I thinking?")

Finally they reached Zexion's room, which was of course stocked with bookcases. The floor was covered with books and, you guessed it right, his nightstand wasn't visible anymore because of his pile of books. Despite of all his books, Zexion was always very clean and correct.

Demyx, on the other hand, was more sloppy. For example, one of the things that Zexion really didn't like about his friend, was that he never cleaned the bath tub and that half of the water he used always splashed on the floor. But all in all he loved Demyx.

Just before Axel and Roxas entered the room, Zexion and Demyx had been talking about them. Demyx was sitting on the floor, playing his sitar. "I want your whisky mouth all over my blonde south," he sang out loud and continued with a high opera voice," Zexyyy, Zexyyyyyy! Zexy, Zexy-y-y-y! Do you think Axel is gaaaaaaaay?" Zexion was pretty used to getting stupid questions from his friend, so he had learned to ignore him, but this wasn't such a stupid question at all. "I honestly don't know. I have to admit my curiosity. I thought about Axel's strange behavior myself. What do you think, Dem Dem?" Zexion almost never said Dem, let alone Dem Dem. "He sure is acting weird when he's around Roxas. And he's never had a girlfriend. He didn't want Larxene...though this is no argument, because Larxene is a nasty bitch. Anyway, he looks kinda gayish. So I'd say..." Demyx was interrupted by Axel and Roxas, who bashed through the door, which was open. This is what Zexion and Demyx saw: Axel and Roxas fell on the floor. Axel was now lying on top of the other, almost naked, panting and moaning (of exhaustion, but Zexy and Demy didn't know this). Just guess what Demyx and Zexion were thinking...

_AN: __You got to love the awkward moments in this chapter. *grin grin* Saix is my favourite in this one .I laughed so hard when I first got this chapter from my friend._

_Pwease rewiew. *Demyx puppy dog eyes.*_

_Thanks a lot to The Lexicon Of Zexion for reviewing. If you thought the story was funny up until now I can only say that the best still has to come._

_Next chappy by me._


	7. Of Cookies and Puppies

_Disclaimer: *waves empty hands* Does anything look like ownership papers?_

_Chapter VII: Of Cookies and Puppies._

Zexion and Demyx just stared at the two boys for a few moments, eyes wide in shock and mouths slightly agape.

"Oopsie, sorry Roxy." Axel mumbled before scrambling onto his feet, sheepish grin on his face while scratching the back of his head as he looked at Zexion and Demyx.

Zexion blinked a few times in disbelief at the scene in front of him. "What the fuck, Axel. Please don't tell me…"

His sentence was cut short by Demyx yelling. "OMG, Zexy. Those are your boxers." Who pointed at Roxas. At this point, Axel did NOT want to know how Demyx knew what Zexion's boxers looked like.

"WHAAAAAAT!" The book nerd screeched, looking at the spot where Roxas lay…only to find it empty. "Where did that little…" Once more his sentence was cut short, but this time not by Demyx, no, this time it was by a cute little boy with lynx features who pulled lightly at the fabric of his pants.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH. Get it off, get _it _off, get IT off." He yelled in a way that was creepily like Marluxia. "I'm doomed, I'm going to die, we're all going to die, the world is going to eeeeeeeeend." Zexion blubbered while running around like a chicken without a head. Only to run into a wall and fall onto his back on the floor, unconscious.

"Noooo, Zexy Noooooooooo." Demyx gasped before running over to the other and kneeling besides him. "Please don't die." Tears were now streaming down his face while he cradled Zexion's head.

"Riiiiiiiight." Axel said, looking at the scene in front of him with raised eyebrows. A second later his trademark grin was back on his face and he turned to Roxas. "Okay Roxy, let's get you some clothes. I don't think Zex will mind too much at the moment.

With Roxas sitting down on the floor, eyes started shifting between Axel who had reached Zexion's closet and was throwing clothes out of it while saying "No, nah, nu-uh,…" and the pair on the other side of the room. In his life on the streets Roxas had seen a lot but nothing quite like this. To be quite frankly, it scared him a little.

"Ahaaa." Axel exclaimed happily, turning back to Roxas with a pair of white jeans, a bright blue shirt, a red hoodie and a pair of chibi-skull all-stars. "No idea Zexy had clothes like this. Oh well, good for us." The redhead shrugged, throwing the clothes towards Roxas. "You do know how to put on clothes, do you?" Roxas looked from the clothes to Axel "I try."

Sighing Axel watched the blond struggle with the clothes for a few moments before helping him. "There you go, now let's get something to eat."

"Food!" Roxas exclaimed excited, trying to get up on his own but failing miserably. "You're just too cute, you know." Axel chuckled before walking over to the blond and putting his hands under his arms, lifting him up so Roxas was standing. "Now try to move your legs one by one. I'll make sure you won't fall."

Slowly Roxas took a shaky step, and then another one, and another one. Several minutes later they were outside the room and back into the hallway. "You're doing very well." Axel cheered, removing one hand and placing his other between Roxas' shoulder blades. With every wiggly step the blond took he seemed to be able to keep his balance a bit better and by the time they reached the kitchen Roxas was able to walk alone, though still a bit slow and wobbly.

Axel sniffed deeply when they entered the kitchen. It was only now that he realized that he was quite hungry himself as well. "Ah, Axel. Don't you dare destroy my kitchen this time or else I'll make sure you'll never be able to set foot in here again.

"Hello to you too." Axel chuckled, smug cheshire grin on his face. An annoyed "Hmm" was all the response he got before Xaldin turned around wearing an…apron and a…bandana, whilst holding a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. "My, my, and who do we have here? And Axel? Why are you only wearing your boxers?"

"Cookies!" Axel sang, oblivious to the fact that indeed, he was still dressed in nothing but his boxers, launching himself towards the plate. "Dwis isss Woxwas." He managed to get out, mouth already stuffed with cookies. The redhead swallowed before taking another handful of cookies and offering them to Roxas.

Roxas gingerly took one of the cookies, staring at Xaldin before taking small bite. "Is good." The blond said in delight before stuffing the whole cookie into his mouth. Quickly he grabbed the other cookies from Axel's hand, stared at them for a few seconds with big eyes (insert holy music) before eating them.

Axel looked at the boy with an approving expression on his face while Xaldin just shook his head. "Axel, you'd better not influence him too much." "Sure thing, Xally-boy" Axel responded. Xaldin just shook his head again and returned to whatever he had been busy with before he was interrupted.

"Hey, Roxy. Wanna watch a movie or play a game?" The redhead asked, gently pushing the blond between his shoulder blades to usher him towards the living room. "What is movie and game?" The blond asked, head cocked to the side in a most adorable way. "You'll see."

When the pair entered the living room the only two other people that were in there were Xemnas and Saix, talking to each other in a hushed tone. Both of them looked up for a mere second when the pair walked inside. Both of them looked at Axel's almost nakedness. "Axel! Have you still not gotten rid of…" The silveret began but was interrupted by the thundering sound of someone running down the stairs and barging into the living room. An out of breath Demyx stumbled into the living room, happy look on his face. "Wihoo, Zexy's awa… PUPPY!"

The other people didn't even have enough time to blink their eyes or Saix had already jumped down his chair and ran towards Demyx. "That's a good puppy. Good boy." Demyx cooed while petting Saix on his head. Saix, who was now standing on all fours in front of Demyx, tongue hanging out of his mouth, eyes shimmering with innocence while wagging his….hips? Anyway, he was making little barking noises while Demyx petted him. Both of them oblivious to the stares they got from the three other persons in the living room. "Number….VII?" Xemnas mumbled in shock and disbelief.

Roxas hid himself as best as possible behind the lanky redhead, pressing his face into his back while peeking at Saix. After all, he was a cat and Saix was a….puppy.

"Who's a good puppy?" Demyx cooed. Saix barked. "Yes you are, yes you are." Demyx petted Saix' head one more time before straightening himself up again. "I'm sorry puppy but I have go now. Need to take care of Zexy, you see. Why don't you behave like a good boy and go back behind your couch?" Saix whined a little bit, ears drooping and a sad expression came into his eyes as he walked towards the couch and jumped behind it, curling himself up to take nap. "Bye bye puppy." Demyx waved before leaving the room.

"What. In the name of Kingdom Hearts was that?" Xemnas asked himself, staring at the couch with an expression that no one had ever seen before on his face. "Number VII….Saix…"

"Yes Superior. How can I help you this time?" Saix shouted, jumping up and saluting, oblivious to what just happened. "What…?" He asked when he was met with three pairs of stares. "Did I miss something."

Axel couldn't help but chuckle. "C'mon Roxy, let's watch a movie" He said in an amused tone, ushering the blond towards the couch.

"I've got….work to do." Xemnas muttered, standing up from his chair and disappearing towards the door. "Superior? Superior?" Saix asked in an almost desperate tone, hurrying behind the silveret.

When Roxas was sitting on the couch Axel opened a small cabinet and took out several DVD's so Roxas could choose one to watch. "Okay, Roxy. You get to pick a movie. Which one do you want to watch?" The redhead held the DVD'S in front of the blond.

"Euhhh…this one." Roxas decided after staring at the covers for a few moments, pointing at The Lion King.

Axel ruffled Roxas' hair before turning around and popping the DVD in the DVD-player. When the movie started playing he sat himself back on the couch besides Roxas, smiling lovingly when he noticed the blond crawling into his lap. "You're a real kitty, aren't you." Axel asked rhetorically, smiling when Roxas started to purr when he scratched him behind his lynx ears, fluffy tail wagging.

In the meantime Demyx was playing nurse for Zexion (read: all Zexion let him do was bring him stuff and change the wet washcloth on the bump on his forehead. He didn't trust the sitarist with anything else and most definitely not with anything that resembled a needle.)

In the mean-meantime Saix had followed Xemnas up to his room, asking the silveret what was wrong. Xemnas just mumbled something and slammed his door shut in Saix' face. Rubbing his nose Saix let himself slide down the door, making a most miserable and puppy-like whine. "Superiooooooooooor."

_AN: To be honest I've got no idea what I was on when I wrote this chap. Probably candy and chocolate again. Yay for another round of hysterical Zexy._

_Man, I love Saix puppy. It's soooooo cuuuuuute. Anyhow, please review._

_Thank you sooooo much Clockwork-Ceni for your wonderful review. *gives some of Xaldin's cookies.*_

_Next Chapter by my insane writing buddy._


	8. The Chapter of Dancing Flames

_Disclaimer: Still not mine/ours._

_Chapter VIII: the Chapter of dancing flames_

_Part 1: Girls, girls, girls_

The movie had just ended, when the Superior's not-so-kind voice filled the whole house. ''DINNER!'' Roxas let out a cute 'mew' as a sign he was awake. He had been sleeping with his head on Axel's lap throughout the whole movie, not that that was a bad thing. Axel had never enjoyed a film like that. Even though he had also taken a little nap. 'I don't like noise, Axel.' He loved the way Roxas said his name. But right now Axel's mind was filled with the thought of killing Xemnas. ''Stupid Xemnas'' he mumbled.

Everyone was now running downstairs to the kitchen. ''IF YOU TAKE MY PLACE I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IN THE MOST HORRIFIC WAY!'' Larxene again... A much gentler voice calmed het down. ''Stop it Larxene. Xemmy would never let anyone sit on your spot.'' Naminé. She came in the room. ''Ow it's dark here... Dinner's ready Axel!'' she said cheerfully. ''Oh shit. Is it already-?'' He looked his watch. ''Damn I thought I'd only taken a quick nap.''

''Who's your friend?'' she said when she noticed Roxas. '' Oh is that Roxas? I heard Zexion saying some things about him... but by the looks of it, he's not so bad, is he. I'd even call him cute.'' An unnatural girly squeak came out of her mouth. Axel coughed. ''Dinner's ready, Naminé. You'd better hurry.'' Naminé smiled innocently - a smile that normally convinced every guy. ''Oh I have time.'' Axel pushed her gently to the door. ''As a matter of fact, you don't. Your special vegetarian dish, made by Xaldin Le Cook himself, is getting cold. You wouldn't like Xaldin to get angry, do you?'' Naminé grinned again, but left while saying: 'OK, I get it. I'll let you two lovebirds alone.''

''Damn, she can be a real Larxene sometimes.'' Roxas, who still looked at the door, said: ''What was that? Her voice is not like everyone and she has two strange things on chest. She hurt?'' Axel laughed. ''No, you silly boy. That's called 'a girl' or 'a woman'. Larxene is a woman too, didn't you notice? Well, she's barely a woman, in fact she's a big fat bit- but that doesn't matter.'' Roxas still looked confused. ''Why are 'gurrels' different? Why we not all boys?'' Axel grinned, while taking a pair of pants (yes he was still only wearing his boxers until now). "Well, they have a special power to make babies and-'' Roxas interrupted him with bright eyes and a surprised voice. ''Like magic?'' Axel smiled again. ''Yeah, pretty much like magic, Roxy.'' ''I want to see how she make babies with magic! She beauti...fool and cute!'' Axel rolled his eyes. ''Well don't get too attached to her, you know.'' Roxas didn't notice the strange tone of jealousy in Axel's voice. ''Why not? You no like Nami?'' '' Yeah but-'' '' You no like gurrels?'' Axel put on a shirt. ''I've had some nasty experiences with girls, but we really need to go now. Xemnas hates it when someone arrives too late, especially when that person is me,'' he said, while changing the subject wisely. Roxas agreed and they left as soon as Axel was finally done getting dressed.

On their way down - Roxas was still not able to walk alone on stairs, so he sat on Axel's back- Roxas whispered one last question in Axel's ear. ''Why not so many gurrels here?'' Axel stopped in the middle of the hallway. He had never thought of that. ''Ask Xemmy, he's the boss.'' They continued their trip, Axel still carrying Roxas, to the large kitchen, which was the only place the whole house was together, two or three times a day. Mostly some inhabitants, Axel was one of them, skipped breakfast because it was way too early. They finally arrived at the kitchen, Axel opened the door and... all hell broke loose.

Part 2: Enjoy your meal

When the pair entered the kitchen this is how things looked like:

On the head of the table sat Xemnas, who was now furiously looking at the door. On his left side sat Xigbar and Xaldin, who stopped their conversation, as soon as they saw the look on Xemnas' face, to put their fingers in their ears. On Xemnas' other side sat Saïx, who was busy... licking Xemnas' plate clean... Next to him sat Luxord, followed by Demyx and Zexion, who were cheerfully talking when Axel and Roxas entered. Demyx stood up immediately to greet the two, but was pulled down by Zexion. One gesture at Xemnas' face was enough to make Demyx shut up. Next to them were Naminé and Larxene who were chatting about girl stuff or something. On the other side of the table, next to Xigbar were two open spots. The spot next to it was taken by Marluxia, who was busy decorating his neighbor's hair. The victim was Vexen.

Everyone expected that Xemnas would explode. He had never liked Axel, so whenever he did something wrong, you didn't want to be in Axel's place. But the explosion now didn't happen. Xemnas just said a loud 'Sit!'. Axel and Roxas went to their places. Axel carefully put Roxas down next to Xigbar, which was much safer than putting him next to Marluxia. ''That wasn't half bad,'' Axel though, ''but I fear the worst has yet to come.'' Xemnas confirmed Axel's thoughts. ''Eat now and punishment will be given later.'' They started to eat. Axel and Roxas who were really starving, enjoyed Xaldin's food. When they looked up from their plate, they noticed that everyone, except Xemnas, was staring at them. Axel just wanted to say something like 'What? Do I have something on my face or what?' But Xemnas spoke first: ''Look at your own faces!'' Xigbar grinned. Demyx mumbled: ''That isn't possible.'' The rest of the meal continued in pure silence, until Xemnas ordered them to go except for Axel and Roxas. They had to do the dishes, as a small part of their punishment. Naminé offered her help and Xemnas said it was alright.

Axel looked at her with a suspicious gaze. She noticed this but ignored him. ''No Roxas, you have to do it like this'' she said to the eagerly working boy. She held his hand while helping him. Roxas didn't seem to mind, but Axel pushed her away. ''Excuse me, I was busy here.'' Naminé sighed. ''Whatever. Anyway, do you already have a date for the ball?'' Axel answered: ''I'm not going to that stupid ball. I don't like to be dressed up with a stupid costume.'' ''I see, you prefer to be undressed, don't you Axel. Especially when little vulnerable Roxy is around.'' Right now Axel wanted to smash the plate he was washing against her head. ''You really spend too much time together with Larxene, you mean-'' Roxas' attention peaked. ''What ball?'' Naminé faked a shock. ''Oh, Axel, you didn't tell him about the ball? Well I'll do it then. The Monster Ball, Roxas, is the place where everyone in the whole town goes once a year. They ask someone out and then they go together at the ball and they dance and laugh and make fun. Most of the times the couple is in love, but they can be friends too.'' Roxas pulled her hand and his eyes twinkled. ''You go with me, Nami?''

''Oh sorry, Roxy, but someone from my school already asked me.'' Roxas' face saddened. ''But it could be two good male friends too'' Naminé smirked. She read Axel's lips: you bitch. Roxas, innocent as an angel, lightened up again. ''Oh really. Yay. Axel, Axel. You go with me?'' It was rather a statement than a question, so Axel knew that it was too late. He could and would never disappoint this boy he had only met recently, yet who was his best friend. He sighed. ''OK, Roxy, I'll go with you to the stupid ball.'' Naminé's plan had worked. ''So, make sure to teach him how to dance, Axel.'' ''Give me a knife'' Axel said irritated, but she was already gone.

Part 3: Dance, water, dance

''Teach how I dance, teach how I dance,'' Roxas nagged for the 10th time THIS HOUR? Ever since Naminé talked about dancing, Roxas whined about teaching him how to dance. ''No Roxas, I can't teach you. It's very difficult. By the way, we still need to find ourselves a costume.'' But this couldn't stop Roxas. ''I want dance, I want dance.'' He angrily ran out of their room when the answer to their problem came in, in the form of Demyx. ''Hey guys, I have some good news for you and I see you can both use it.'' He looked at the angry Roxas, who stubbornly turned his face away from Axel. ''Oh your first quarrel, you're just like a married couple,'' Demyx started. ''The news, Demyx!'' Axel said irritated. ''Oh right, so Zexy and I are going to practice our dancing skills tonight because we don't want to make a fool out of ourselves at the Monster Ball.'' Upon hearing the word 'dancing' Roxas listened attentively again. Axel knew where this was going, so he tried to change the subject: ''You're going to the ball with Zex? And you both still pretend not to be gay?'' But it was no use. ''Go on Demyx, what is the good news?'' Demyx smiled because of the boy's cheerfulness. ''I invite you to join us. I heard you wanted to learn to dance and I just know that Axel sucks at dancing, so I thought-'' ''Sorry, we're not interested.'' Axel started, but one look on Roxas' sad face was enough to change his words. ''I mean, of course we want to join you two. We'd love to dance, wouldn't we, Roxy? Yeah, we'll be there.''

After the necessary arrangements, Demyx left. For the rest of the evening Roxas was as cheerful as ever, which of course gave Axel a good feeling too. Seeing a happy Roxas was much better than a sad or nagging Roxas. Demyx had decided to do the 'lessons' in the basement that was well isolated, so no one could hear them, and at midnight, so no one would disturb them. Now at 00:00 the time had finally come to leave. Silently Axel and Roxas sneaked down very silently. Even though Roxas wanted to go down the stairs by himself, Axel had decided to carry him. Roxas could walk, but he often fell. The last thing that Axel wanted was a tired Xemnas that busted them. Only the thoughts of it gave him the creeps. Finally after a fairly short time, but it felt like hours, they reached the basement door. They opened up and couldn't believe their eyes. What had been a dusty, old basement had now been transformed into a gorgeous ballroom with beautiful decorations. Mirrors, chandeliers, pretty flowers -probably stolen from Marluxia- and much more. Everything looked so colourful. ''Let's sit on that couch over there.'' As soon as they sat in the sofa, things started to get a little awkward. Not for Roxas, because he was still a bit naive. He didn't really knew embarrassment. But Axel did and right now he could only think of the fact that he was about to dance with a boy, even more he was also going to date a boy and go with him to a ball. ''Does this count as gay?'' Axel thought. ''Roxas,'' he started, '' looking in his deep blue eyes. You have to know that normally two boys together aren't normal. I mean, friends ok, but nothing more.'' Roxas put his arms around Axel, who was literally caught by surprise. ''But I lof you.'' Axel pushed him away, harder than he meant. ''No Roxas, that's not normal.'' He clung to Axel again. '' I no care. Nami is pretty and nice, but when I with you I feel strange, warm feeling in heart.'' ''That's friendship, little buddy.'' Roxas shook his head. ''No, Zexy en Dem Dem are friendship. You more.'' Axel was astonished and didn't know what to do, but was saved by Demyx and Zexion, who had finally arrived, just in time.

''Hiya! I see you're already settled, well come one, get up and let's get the party started.'' Zexion pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Things started a little awkward again. Zexion and Demyx had no problem in dancing together and of course Roxas knew no shame either. When Demyx asked the question: ''who will dance as the girl?'' things weren't getting easier for Axel. Of course Roxas, the smaller one, was 'the girl'. He did it great. But Axel had to warm up yet. In the beginning Demyx always had to correct Axel with a short 'Closer!' and then he pushed the together. Or Zexion corrected Roxas by saying 'too close'. But after a few hours of practice Axel came loose. He now had no problem with dancing together with Roxy, Demyx or even Zexion. So after all he was glad they'd joined Dem and Zex. ''Thank you so much for teaching us how to dance, Demyx,'' Axel said when they were about to leave,'' and I think Roxy had a very fun time.'' He and Demyx looked at Roxas, who couldn't stop dancing with Zexion. Zexion looked tired, but he had a smile on his face. Eventually Axel had to carry Roxas away, because he didn't want to leave. They said each other goodnight and left and the door closed.

Zexion threw himself on the couch in utter exhaustion. Demyx soon followed. He landed on top of Zexion. ''You make a good couch. Nice and warm and soft and...'' ''Say no more, I'm just perfect,'' Zexion said as a joke. ''Well,'' Demyx almost whispered,'' I never said this before, but you really are perfect.'' Zexion didn't know what to say, so an awkward silence followed, which was quickly broken by Demyx of course. ''Aha!" Suddenly he stood up, grabbed Zexion's hand firmly and asked with a rather silly voice: '' May I have this dance from you?'' Zexion sighed. ''Demyx, I'm really tired, it's 3 am. We really should go to bed.'' Demyx grinned. ''Really? I just thought of a dance, but if you want to go to bed with me, that's alright with me. No problemo.'' Zexion sighed again. ''No, you moron, not the same bed - oh never mind. Yes, I'll dance with you.'' Demyx squealed of happiness, quickly turned on the stereo again. ''It's your favorite song! _ *INSER SONG NAME HERE*!'_' ''Oh joy,'' Zexion said without enthusiasm.

_AN: New lay-out from now. Chapters will be divided in parts._

_Reviews are cherished. Next chap by me._


	9. Surprises

_Disclaimer: You know the drill. _

_Chapter IX: Surprises._

Part I: A Pout and One More Song.

Demyx ignored the schemer's sarcastic comment and put his arm around Zexion's waist and waited until the other had put his own free hand on his shoulder. A contend grin graced the blond's lips as they started dancing, a twinkle in his eyes of which Zexion couldn't exactly determine if it was just cheerfulness or if there was some mischief laced with it as well. Deciding that it probably was nothing, it was Demyx we are talking about after all, he just continued dancing.

The slate haired male noticed that the song was nearing its end. "After this song I'm going to bed, okay Demyx." Demyx' eyes immediately became glossy and a pout appeared at those words. "Pwease Zexy, just one more. Pwease Zexy, pwease." He said innocently and childishly. And okay, maybe a bit cute as well.

A sigh escaped Zexion's lips. He was more that familiar with the Nocturne's antics and despite his attempts he just couldn't ignore the look on his friend's face. "Fine. But only one more. You know I'm not afraid of dragging you to your room when you don't listen." "Yay." Demyx cheered.

A small smile caused the corners of Zexion's lips to quirk a little at the blond's cheerfulness. His brows however shot up when the next song began to play. 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion. "Demyx?" The schemer asked in a tone that revealed surprise and some confusion. "Shhh." Was all the response he got as Demyx softly shook his head and grabbed Zexion's arms and lay them around his neck before wrapping his own around the smaller male's waist.

Zexion could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and his heartbeat quickening. This moment felt so surreal to him. He had imagined something similar several times before but could never have dreamt that the cheerful sitarist would return his feelings. Midnight blues locked with oceanic orbs and it was as if time stood still and only the other existed for them. Unconsciously they leaned towards each other and eyes fluttered close before lips locked.

To engrossed in each other the two boys failed to notice the soft giggling and flashes coming from the doorway.

- What An Unexpected Find Can Lead To -

Axel and Roxas had successfully snuck back onto the top floor and into Axel's room. Roxas, worn out of all the dancing as he had been, had fallen asleep on the pyromaniac's back and said redhead didn't have the heart to wake the small lynx-boy so he just lay him in bed before changing into sleep attire and crawling in besides the blond. Said blond immediately snuggled into Axel's warmth. "You're just too cute Roxy, you know that." He whispered tenderly before placing a soft kiss on Roxas head and wrapping his scrawny arms around the boy's light frame. Roxas just snuggled closer.

A heated make-out session later Demyx and Zexion had decided that it was time to go to bed as well after Demyx had tripped and fallen flat on his face after yawning whilst walking. Much to the schemer's hidden amusement Demyx had followed him to his room and had snuggled into the bed with him.

All was good and well now. Or at least so they thought.

Part II: Bitchin' Blackmail.

The next morning all was silent and peaceful except for two giggling blondes eating their breakfast.

Zexion groaned in an irritated fashion as a stray sunray decided to shine right on his face. Muttering profanities to the sun he buried his face in Demyx's chest, relaxing as the scent of sea water and fruit candies that was the blond invaded his nostrils. He didn't particularly minded mornings, no, he hated the act of waking up.

A giggle reached his ears and the schemer looked up only to be met with playful oceanic eyes. "Good morning Zexy. You're really cute when you're asleep, you know that." " 'Mornin'." Zexion mumbled before pressing himself upright in the bed, blinking rapidly whilst his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room.

Another giggle and he could feel the enthusiastic blond ruffling his hair. "Your bedhead is cute too." He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. It felt wonderful to wake up besides Demyx like this. With his eyes now adjusted to the light he took in his…. Boyfriend. Lord, did it feel good to call Demyx his boyfriend. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the blond's flattened mohawk. It was kind of cute actually.

"Come on Demy, let's go down and have breakfast." Demyx quickly jumped out of the bed with an excited squeal before freezing and looking at the smaller male with one of his 100-watt smiles. "You called me Demy. Zexy gave me a nickname. Yaaaaaay." After jumping up and down a bit he padded toward the door and waited for Zexion to join him before descending the stairs. The schemer just rolled his eyes in an amused way.

When they entered the kitchen, Demyx latched onto Zexion's arm, they stopped for a moment when they spotted the giggling Naminé and Larxene. The slate haired male just raised a questioning eyebrow whilst Demyx and his ever present curiosity asked the obvious question. "Watcha two doing? What's so funny?"

Naminé snorted at this whilst Larxene just let out an evil cackle –one of those that caused you to shiver to the core of your bones- "You two."

Zexion just raised that eyebrow again and Demyx cocked his head in an adorable that was very similar to a puppy. "Us? What's so funny about us?"

Another cackle from Larxene. "Let's just say that last night you guys gave us the perfect blackmail material." The insane glimmer in her eyes didn't promise any good. That theory was indeed proven true when Naminé held up some pictures of the two boys making out in the basement last night. Some were just kissing but some were more….embarrassing. Zexion groaned loudly and closed his eyes whilst Demyx let out a high-pitched squeak, ears quickly reddening at the sight of a picture of both of them shirtless and with Zexion pinning Demyx down on the couch whilst nipping the blond's neck.

"I never thought our little emo bookworm could pull off the seme act." Larxene giggle snorted, sounding much like a pig a few times. A very, very evil pig, that is.

Two giggles resonated through the pristine kitchen. "What is it you want from us." Zexion all but snarled. "Nothing." Larxene said innocently before her aura turned dark. "For now…"

Zexion just buried his head in his hands whilst muttering something about the evilness of girls and why he was glad he was gay. Demyx on the other hand just looked at the pale witch who was still holding the pictures in disbelief. "Why Nami, why. Why did you allow Larxene to corrupt you?" "HEY!" The antenna haired blonde sneered.

By the time the commotion in the kitchen had calmed down the house's residents all started to awake from their slumber and each started with their daily routine. For a certain redhead that involved sleeping in until about eleven.

Due to the nap yesterday Roxas had awoken before Axel and having decided to let the pyromaniac sleep he had been on a search for a way to entertain himself.

When Axel finally awoke the first sounds that reached his ears was that of soft mewling and whimpering. Confused the redhead sat up and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision a bit before looking around, spotting Roxas who was entangled in purple yarn. A chuckle escaped the redhead's lips at the sight of Roxas looking so kittenish and helpless and just plain cute.

"Awww, little Roxy. You stuck?" He smiled before climbing out of bed and walking over towards the blond. He wasn't very much a morning person but if he could wake up to a cute little kitty Roxas he sure as hell didn't mind too much. "Axeeeeeel." Roxas wined, struggling to get out of the yarn but only entangling himself more.

Snickering softly Axel started untangling the yarn and so freeing Roxas. "There you go you kitten." The blond immediately jumped up after being freed and hugged the redhead tightly. "Thankieeeeees." "Been hanging around Demyx to much, huh?" Axel snickered. After hugging the lanky male for a bit more he let go and turned to watch the heap of yarn on the floor. His eyes narrowed a bit and a shiver ran down his tail before he pounced on the heap of purple, starting to entangle himself once more.

Axel shook his head, his now droopy spikes brushing his shoulders. "Roxy, Roxy, Roxy. No matter how cute that may be you'd better not do that unless you want to be stuck again." Said blond looked up and looked at Axel with those big baby blues. "Roxy no can play?" He said like a little child who had just been told he couldn't have any candy, lower lip sticking out and trembling lightly as eyes shone with unfallen tears. "Ahhh, don't look at me like that Roxy." He threw his arms in the air before kneeling down besides the boy and trying to press that lower lip back in place. "You really HAVE been hanging around Demyx to much." He muttered, shaking his head.

When the afternoon rolled around Axel had decided that they were going to go clothes shopping for Roxas. He didn't want to call Zexion's wrath over him again like this morning when he and Demyx had found the two of them nosing in his closet.

Part III: Of Costumes and A Superior.

After a long afternoon of walking in and out stores and the amount of bags they were carrying increasing they finally made their way home.

A smug grin was plastered on the redhead's lips all the way home. Whilst Roxas had been looking around a store in search for some clothes he liked Axel had found the blond the perfect outfit for the ball. He hadn't told Roxas of course. Nosiree. It was going to be a surprise for the boy and so the pyromaniac had made sure to get a matching costume. His Cheshire grin didn't fade until he locked eyes with Xemnas in the hallway.

A groan escaped the lanky redhead's lips when he thought about the punishment Mansex had just given them. He and Roxas were to clean every window inside the house, both sides. That wasn't actually so bad were it not that the house was more window than anything else.

- What An Unexpected Finds Can Lead To -

Several days and squeaky clean windows later everyone was preparing themselves for the Monster Ball. Axel couldn't help but coo at the little blond as he excited the bathroom. Roxas' costume existed of a pair of loose pants and a tight fitting shirt, both patterned with black and golden stripes. "Now all you have to do is grin like I do." Axel instructed as his eyes roamed over Roxas' figure. "Why?" The boy questioned, head cocking to the side in confusion. " 'Cause only then you can be a true Cheshire Kitty." It had been the perfect idea to dress Roxas as the Cheshire cat but then with a different colour scheme, his ears and tail already present.

"Come on Roxy, let's go downstairs. I'm sure everyone is waiting." Axel grinned before placing a crooked tophat on his red spikes, a paper with 10/6 sticking out from a bright coloured ribbon. Yup, Roxas as The Cheshire Cat and Axel as The Mad Hatter. Perfection.

By now Roxas was fairly able to descend the stairs on his own but Axel still held a hand on the boy's shoulder, not wanting him to trip and tumble down the ridiculously long flight of stairs. Once on the floor level they strolled inside the living room, seeing that Demyx and Zexion were the only ones already there.

Roxas skipped over to the couple squealing happily as he was excited and eager to go to the ball. "Hello."

"Hello Rox. You're outfit really suits you." The Nocturne answered, smiling brightly as ever. The mullet headed blond was dressed as a water sprite. A grey skinny jeans hugged his legs as well as a pair of knee high boots and he wore a tight slivery blue shirt with wide sleeves, the front stopping mid-way his thighs whilst the back reached his ankles. Whenever Demyx moved the shirt rippled in a way much like water and the gel he had used to style his mohawk was for once one that made his hair look wet.

Zexion was dressed as some sort of steampunk/time traveller/professor/gentleman-thingy. He was wearing grey skinny pants as well but his only reached just below his knees and his knee high boots disappeared underneath his pants and looked more elegant that Demyx' pair. For his top he wore a silk shirt of a colour somewhat a mixture between grey and ivory with a copper coloured waistcoat with dark grey satin back over it, pocket watch in place. His cufflinks were shaped like little pieces of clockwork and several copper coloured buttons and decorative stitching adorned every article of clothing. To top it all off the schemer had for once not put in his contacts and was just wearing his rectangular, thin-framed glasses.

Whilst the four of them were waiting the others slowly started trickling into the living room as well. Xigbar was dressed as a lawyer, Luxord as a mob boss, Xaldin and Lexeaus as soldiers from the civil war, Vexen as an ice prince –under 'light' pressure from Marluxia- and Marluxia as a flower elf.

When Naminé, dressed as a French artist –beret included- and Larxene, dressed as a demon mistress, walked into the room Naminé just smiled softly at everyone's costumes but Larxene snorted as her eyes landed on Axel. "My, my Firecrotch. Seems like you finally admitted your insanity. Next step Bedlam?" An evil snaring tone as she spoke.

"Hahah, very funny Larxene. You sure it shouldn't be you who's going there? Might enjoy the electroshocks." The redhead snarled back. They kept bantering back and forth and everyone was chatting happily as they waited for Xemnas to arrive so they could leave.

When the door opened everyone's eyes went wide and every conversation stilled. In the doorway stood Saix who had a bushy tail and matching ears clipped on but most of all The Luna Berserker was wearing a collar, a collar of which the end of the leash was being held by none other than Xemnas. Xemnas who was completely dressed in skin-tight leather. Leather pants riding dangerously low on his hips and tank top to short causing some belly to be exposed.

Part IV: Insanity Equals Sanity When Dealing With Certain….. Things.

When the group had recovered from the sight of Saix and Xemnas like that they had left for the ball. The ball that was already starting to get very lively.

Looking around some familiar faces could be spotted. Cloud and Leon were talking with what seemed to be a Yuffie on a sugar-rush. Judging from the way she was bouncing up and down whilst flailing her arms, causing a stoic looking Vincent to duck every once in a while in order to avoid a smack in the face. The brunet gunblader had an arm possessively wrapped around the blond chocobo's waist, hand in the other's back-pocket.

On the other end of the room, closer to the food table, was Zack who was leaning casually against a marble pillar whilst talking animatedly, waving a toothpick with a piece of cheese on it widely in the air. To everyone's amazement it didn't flew through the air after a rather powerful wave. Listening to the enthusiastic blond was the silver haired General. Apparently he had enough of Zack abusing that poor piece of cheese as well as he suddenly leaned forward and grabbed the piece of cheese with his teeth and ate it before giving the SOLDIER a sly smile and pecking him on the side of his lips. Sephiroth could be such a tease when it came to the spikey haired raven.

As the Orgy members quickly split up in order to enjoy the party everyone's attention was suddenly directed towards a big empty table as a redheaded Turk suddenly leapt onto it and yelled "Shake that booty, yo." Before starting to heavily swing his body, mainly his hips, at the tunes of 'I'm Too Sexy'

Leave it to a (Probably drunk) Reno to spice up any party the redheaded Turk went to.

_AN: Dear Lord, I had so much fun writing this It's probably the chapter I enjoyed writing the most. Yay for some Zemyx fluff, they're just too cute._

_Regarding the costumes. Anyone read the comic 'You Got Served' on Deviantart? Those who did will get the Xigbar as a lawyer reference. Luxord as a mob boss? I can just picture him sitting at a large desk with a cat on his lap. Vexen's outfit is the result of an inside joke. During finals, one day I was done with the test and was waiting until I could leave and suddenly I had the random mental image of Marluxia sayingto Vexen. "Vexen, you're such an ice queen." Yeah, I needed all my willpower not to start giggling out loud._

_And gargh, why are there so few Sephiroth x Zack fanfics out there. They're so friggin adorable._

_Reviews are treasured._

_Next chap by my friend._


	10. The After Party

_Disclaimer: Do I look like Square Enix and Disney to you?_

Chapter X: The (After)Party

Part 1: Don't stop the party

''And now,'' the silver haired DJ announced, ''let's all get close, because DJ Starlight will now dim the lights.'' A slow song started. A younger girl pulled ''DJ Starlight'' his sleeve. ''Come on, Riku, enough jokes. Dance with me.'' Though it was an order, it sounded very kind out of Kairi's mouth. ''It's DJ Starlight, I am a DJ, I don't dance. Go dance with your prince charming.'' Kairi glared at a pair that was practically sticking together. One of them was dressed as a prince. It was Kairi's idea to go to the ball dressed as prince and princess. ''Sora is busy,'' she angrily said. ''You're gonna dance with me.'' She managed to pull him on the dance floor and they started to dance.

Back to the Orgy again. You can guess who was dancing with who. The only residents that weren't dancing were Xaldin, Lexaeus and of course Larxene, who was just marching around laughing at the couples and disturbing them. After a while, she got tired of it, so she looked around for a random guy she could flirt with.

Xemnas had a nice time with his slave puppy. Saïx followed him everywhere. Even to the toilets. God knows what they were doing there. Xigbar was dancing together with Luxord, just for fun, not too close to each other. Vexen was dancing with Marluxia... or rather forced to dance with him. Well, not that he didn't enjoy it. Demyx and Zexion were so happy they could die. Zexion almost cried when they were dancing as close as possible. He felt complete. Roxas was having the time of his life. He and Axel had been dancing for so long that Axel's legs started to hurt. Roxas seemed to have lots of fun, so Axel decided to let him dance. ''I'm going to the toilets,'' he shouted,'' go dance with some other girls you like.'' With this words he felt a pinch of jealousy. A short OK was Roxy's answer before he dashed off to a small group of girls. Axel was worried because he didn't know whether he could leave Roxy alone. ''Well, he has learned enough, me thinks,'' was the redhead's argument, so he walked to the toilets... or to his sad destiny, whatever you'd like to call it.

Part 2: What happens in the toilets, stays in the toilets

It was when Axel just unzipped his pants that he heard the voice of his destiny...or no, wait, is that the voice of...SAÏX? Right then, Axel just knew what was going to happen. ''It's like some kind of sketch,'' he thought. His thoughts were right, because not much later they were confirmed.

''Oh, Superior, dominate me!'' Saïx groaned. Axel's interest peeked, while it shouldn't be. This was so...unbelievably...bad. ''Saïx, you have been such a bad puppy,'' the deep voice of Xemnas -nickname Mansex now confirmed- said. Axel cursed every drip he had drank. This was taking way too long, he didn't want to hear one more word. But alas Axel was doomed. ''I think you deserve some punishment, Sasa.'' Axel almost sighed out loud. ''What? Really? This really is one hell of a stereotypical porn conversation. And Sasa?'' he thought in disbelief. ''Punish me. Do me doggy style, master.'' Axel was done here. Literally and figuratively. He stormed out, changed his mind, came in again, heard some moans and yelled: ''YOU SICK PERVERTS! THIS IS INCREDIBLE. THIS WILL SO BE IN THE NEWSPAPERS TOMORROW.'' He thought for a second. ''Well, no it won't, but if necessary I'll make one. Special edition: _Screwing your boss. _You like that.'' Saïx giggled -didn't even know he could- and Xemnas answered and he was pretty wasted:. ''Oh come on, A-Axel, baby, you cou- jus- join us. Be mah bitch woohoo!" Axel opened his mouth to shout something back, but he just hissed and ran out.

Despite of all the drinks and all of the mental scars he just got, he could still think about Roxy. He started looking for him and asked everyone. Some answers: 'you looking fer your kiddo?'-Xigbar, 'no, pretty, haven't seen him'- Marluxia, 'lost your bitch, hah, no problem, you've got me' -Larxene...

Part 3: Black haired trouble

'' Yeah, I saw him. He was just dancing with a black haired boy and then they both went outside I think... That strange boy didn't look too...reliable. Oh no, poor Roxy! I should have stopped them.'' Naminé was really worried about Roxas when she told Axel about him. ''Axel, would you please go and look. They left through that door over there. I'd go, but... there's this boy called Sora, you see...'' Axel nodded, not even interested by the least in what she wanted to say. There's only one thing on his mind: the lynx-boy who he had recently met (AKA his Everything, but right then, Axel didn't knew this..yet).

He barged through the wave of dancing boys and girls, all having fun. He reached the door and knocked it open. It was dark and pretty cold, when compared to the temperature inside. The small dark alley was just lit by a few shady lamps. When his eyes were adapted to the darkness which surrounded him, he could see a few couples who were making out in the most obscure parts. But as far as the eye reached, no sign of Roxas. He walked, even started to run to the end of the alley, only to see two other alleys. He looked left -no Roxy. He looked right - no Roxy, but there was something. Counting on his lynxradar in his mind, he found a lonely guy laying there, drunk and probably high. Scratch that, he obviously was high, as he noticed a bit of white powder still sticking under his nose. ''Hi, dude, yo, I'm really seeing these...things bro... You know? '' Axel sighed shortly. ''Oh God, first that porn situation, and now the drugs-cliché?'' he thought. He took the guy's collar, forcing him to stand up. ''Have you seen a blonde lynx-boy and another fishy looking guy with black hair?'' ''And then I'm the one who's high? But yeah I saw them. They went thattaway.'' He pointed at an even darker alley. Axel had passed it, but hadn't noticed it. He didn't feel like thanking this tripping guy, so he just kicked him really hard...to relieve some of his tension and aggression. He quickly ran to the alley to see what he had feared the most.

Even in this darkness, Axel could see the scenery before him. The black haired boy had just pulled down his pants ( he was dressed as Dracula or an emo vampire or something) and his hands rested on Roxas' head. Roxas, who was sitting there like some cheap slut. Roxas, who was purring out of pleasure. Roxas, who was biting on the fabric of the black guy's boxers, pulling them down slowly.

_AN: Sasa? Seriously? Oh well. My friend is evil, so very, very evil. Oh well, originally this chapter was going to be longer but he left on vacation and he has no internet there so he just gave me the unfinished chapter so I could continue it._

_Please add to the party fun and review. If you don't who knows what mystery boy might do to poor lil Roxy._

_PS. Anyone willing to try and guess his identity? _

_Next chappy chap by me againz._


	11. Aftereffects

_Disclaimer: STILL not owned by me. Do you guys have to remind me every time again._

Chapter XI: Aftereffects

Part I: Burn Baby, Burn.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Axel yelled furiously. You could almost see the electricity travel between his spikes, sapphire eyes shining brightly with anger.

The black haired boy's head snapped up into Axel's direction, bright yellow eyes narrowed and scowl on his face. "Fuck off loser, I saw the boy first." Upon hearing he redhead's voice Roxas' head had turned to face the redhead as well. "A-Akuseeeeel." The blond slurred, blue eyes unfocused and clouded.

Axel growled loudly at this. "What the fuck did you do to him?" The raven just smirked at the redhead before grabbing another fistful of blond spikes and adverting his attention to the lynx boy in front of him. "Continue kid." Roxas just kept staring at Axel. Or at least that's what the pyromaniac though, he couldn't actually be sure due to the unfocused look in those baby blues.

"I said continue." The raven snarled irritated, shoving Roxas' face into his crotch. At this Axel was unable to control himself anymore and launched himself at the raven, shoving Roxas to the side before grabbing the other by his collar and slamming him against the wall, legs dangling in the air.

The blond groined as he was unceremoniously shoved aside, falling to the ground. Keeping a tight grip on the raven's throat he hissed. "Who the fuck do you think you are. If you even as much as look at Roxas again I'm going to the cops, understood?" The raven just shrugged, or at least as much as it was possible to shrug when being pinned to a wall. "I'm Vanitas and as I said, I laid eyes on him first so you just go find yourself another bitch."

The colour of Axel's face right now could probably rival his hair. He quickly released this so called Vanitas' collar and before the raven could straighten himself a powerful blow was landed square in his face. Vanitas had now fallen face down on the ground and before he knew it the redhead was sitting on his and had pulled his face up by his black spikes. "Roxy's no one's bitch but he is mine, got it memorized? Now, just to make sure you got the message I'll give you something to remember me by. Grinning wickedly the pyromaniac pulled a lighter from his pocket, held it next to Vanitas' hair and lit it. The spikes quickly caught fire and with a smug look Axel crawled of the raven's back and picked Roxas up from the ground.

His grin only widened when he heard Vanitas' yells and saw him clawing at his head. "Serves him right." "Akuseeel." Roxas slurred again, wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck before placing sloppy kisses on his neck and jaw. "Roxy….. Roxy… Rox." The blond just ignored him. Axel groined irritated. Just peachy, now he had to deal with a drugged Roxas. "Roxas stop." He finally said sternly. The lynx boy just looked at him, blue eyes still clouded and unfocused. "Just go to sleep Roxy." A soft smile overtook the boy's lips and he snuggled his head into the crook of the redhead's neck. He fell asleep mere seconds after.

Having made his way to the front of the building again Axel was now looking around. "Okay, so I've got a drugged, now asleep Roxy with me so the best course of action would be to just go home." All good and well but the actual question was, how were they going to get home.

He and Roxas had come with Naminé, Demyx and Zexion in Zexion's car so obviously he couldn't just take the schemer's car for how would they get home when the party was over.

Still pondering about a way to get home Axel's attention was suddenly caught by the sight of a bus stopping at a bus stop just a few feet away from where he was standing. If he wouldn't have had his arms full of Roxas he would have face palmed, hard. But alas, he couldn't nor had he the time to do so. Running as quick as he was willing to risk with Roxas sleeping in his arms Axel managed to get on the bus just before the doors closed.

They got some stares from the passengers already on the bus but the redhead ignored them as he paid for their ride and found an empty seat and sat himself down, the blond now seated in his lap and snuggling against his chest. Somehow Axel had the general idea that not even a bomb going off would be able to wake the drugged, sleeping teen.

Sighing softly the redhead took off his top hat and placed it on the seat beside him before leaning his head against the cool window. What had been supposed to be a fun night out had turned out to be Axel's second worst nightmare. The first being him not arriving on time. A shudder ran down his spine at that mere thought, a nauseous feeling rising in his stomach.

Roxas stirred in his lap, searching for a more comfortable position. Absentmindedly Axel started running his finger through golden locks, a hint of a smile adorning his lips. The blond lynx boy was just too cute and naïve for his own good. He's never forgive himself if anything were to happen to the boy. He'd have to tell him about the dangers of going with random people, especially people looking as fishy as that creepy Vanitas. Strange actually, how such a small boy could have taken such a large place in his heart in such a short time.

Part II: Eerie Silence.

After quite some time Axel recognized the bus stop they had just stopped at as the one on the corner of their street so he picked Roxas up again and carried him outside. The midnight air was clean and cool. A welcome sensation after the musty air inside the bus. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a moment Axel just stood there on the sidewalk, enjoying the scent of the night. A soft chuckle escaped his lips when he felt Roxas shiver lightly in his arms before pressing himself closer against the redhead for his body heath.

Deciding that that was his cue he started walking down the street until he stood in front of the giant house, more of a mansion due to its sheer size. When finally standing in front of the door he balanced Roxas on one arm so that he could take out his keys and soon enough they found themselves inside.

The house had an eerie feel to it, being all dark and empty like this. Something Axel had never experienced before. Usually there was always something going on. Deciding that it was actually kind of nice to have the house all to himself whilst it was silent like this the pyromaniac headed upstairs towards his room.

Once there he carefully stripped Roxas from his shirt, pants and shoes before tucking him in underneath the covers. He wondered if the blond would remember anything that had happened in the alley the next day due to his drugged state. In all honesty, Axel hoped the answer to that question would be a no.

Smiling softly he pressed a chaste kiss to Roxas' forehead before stripping off his own clothes as well, throwing on a pair of sweatpants. Now, he had the whole house to himself so what to do. A face splitting grin appeared and his poisonous eyes lit up. He swiftly and silently disconnected his PlayStation from the poor excuse of a tv he had in his room before grabbing some games. Humming softly he descended the stairs.

Not even two minutes later he had his gaming hooked up to the humongous flat screen that hung of the wall in the living room. Xemnas never allowed him to use it for gaming but dear old Mansex wasn't here at the moment. Probably too busy 'punishing' a certain blue haired puppy. He couldn't help but snicker at the thought.

Several hours later Axel had gotten bored with his game so he decided to join little Roxy in his bed. Stretching his arms above his head he suppressed a yawn as he moved everything back upstairs. Soon enough he was snoring soundly bedside the little blond.

- What An Unexpected Find Can Lead To –

Maybe an hour or so later the house's first residents aside from Axel and Roxas trickled in. Naminé, Demyx and Zexion had decided to leave the party as things had started to get pretty rowdy in there. Several of the party goers had been leaving or already left and the only ones that seemed to be staying were either stupid or completely wasted. A few small fights had already broken out and surely by the end of it those would have turned into one massive one.

In the course of an hour all the residents except for two had returned home. As almost everyone was at least slightly tipsy they all just crawled into bed, although some were more than likely in for a surprise the next morning.

When morning arose and dawn painted the sky in pastel pinks and oranges the house's last two residents returned. No one would actually want to know where they had been or what they had been doing as Saix and Xemnas leaned heavily on one another, drunken giggling filling the house and their disheveled state together with some dubious stains on their clothes made that quite obvious.

Part III: The Morning After

It wasn't until somewhere after noon that the household started to wake. Over half the house's inhabitants groaned sickly as they woke, head feeling as if a whole horde of heartless bosses had thundered through it. One after another they wobbly made their way towards the kitchen where they sat down around the table, aspirins dissolving into glasses of water.

Pained groans escaped the lips of Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord and Larxene as they ears were assaulted with a piercing screech.

The sound could be traced back to second highest floor of the house, produced by Vexen's vocal chords. "THIS CAN'T BE TRUE, THIS CAN'T HAVE FUCKING HAPPENED. WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU FLOWER INFESTED HARPY."

Vexen was fuming inside Marluxia's room, the only thing covering his naked form a thin sheet that had been haphazardly wrapped around his waist. Marluxia was rubbing his temples at the shrill sound of the blond's voice. "Please babe, could you turn the volume a bit down please? It's too early for this."

"DON'T YOU 'BABE' ME, YOU WICKED BASTARD. WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" If possible steam would have come from the scientist's ears. It would have only completed the picture with his red face and eyes that were threatening to pop from his eye sockets.

The pinket just laid himself on his back on the bed and smiled smugly. "Oh, nothing much. Just the most amazing butt sex in history."

And this was where Vexen snapped. He launched himself towards the pink haired man and started to strangle him. "YOU BASTARD, YOU FUCKING EVIL BASTARD." "I'm joking, I'm joking, okay." Marluxia managed to choke out. The blond stopped shaking the pinket at this but didn't remove his hands from his throat. If looks could kill Marluxia would have been death a gazillion times over, there would be nothing left but a bloody pulp.

"Geez, quit being such a woman Vexy. I mean, It's not as if I didn't want to. Quite the opposite actually but the moment your back touched the bed you fell asleep." Shrugging Marluxia sat back up and crossed his legs, looking like innocence itself. How he pulled that off no one knew. It was one of those infamous Organization Mysteries.

"YOU BITCH." Was all Vexen said before he smacked Marluxia and stomped out of the room and towards his own room/not so secret lab. Smiling the pinket touched his cheek were he had been hit. "Feisty." He murmured. "I like it." Just like Saix he was just a pure bred closet masochist.

Vexen stormed out of his room again but now carrying some ridiculously large containers filled with acid, noticed his nakedness, hurried back inside and reappeared now fully clothed. A glare that could easily freeze hell over was given to anyone and anything he encountered on his way to the garden. Marluxia's precious flower filled garden.

Soon enough all the flower bushes had dissolved into bubbling heaps of flower smelling acid. A content grin was on the man's lips whilst he performed his act of revenge before tipping back his head and cackling like the true mad scientist he was. All he would have to now was put his finger in a socket so that his hair would match that image as well.

- What An Unexpected Find Can Lead To –

It was none too surprising that Vexen's 'delicate' voice had awoken the rest of the house's inhabitants. Demyx and Zexion had both taken something to eat but had moved to sit in the couch to eat it. The sick air that hung in the kitchen was not one one wanted to dwell in for too long. Having finished their food they were now cuddling as they watched tv.

Finally the last of the house's residents decided to grace the other's with their presence. Figuratively speaking of course. As Xemnas dragged himself through the living room and into the kitchen to get himself some aspirin the look in his eyes was as malicious as it could get. The moment he set food in the kitchen the other occupants hurried outside as if their lives depended on it. Which they probably did. They all hurried upstairs towards their rooms.

Mere moments later Saix appeared in the doorway, looking every bit as horrible as their superior had. The only difference was that the blue haired man was limping heavily. Despite him looking like complete shit Zexion didn't fail to notice the dreamy look in the eyes of The Luna Diviner.

He and Demyx watched him retreat in the kitchen as well and when the door felt closed again Demyx being his ever oblivious self turned to face his boyfriend. "You think he hurt his leg or something like that?" The schemer just gave the blond a knowing smirk. "Nah, I guess he merely found out exactly how 'superior' the superior can be." Demyx just raised a confused eyebrow before turning back to the tv and shifting his body a bit so he was seated more comfortably on Zexion's lap.

Zexion couldn't help but snicker softly. It was, to say the least, disturbingly easy to picture those two in a sadist-masochist sort of relation.

_AN: It. Is. Finished. Somehow I had trouble starting this chapter but once I had about half a page I done I was on a roll and it practically wrote itself._

_I'll be honest with you guys. I've got no idea where the random MarVex drama came from. I'm not practically fond of this pairing but it just….. appeared. Yeah, whatever._

_*grin grin* I just love what Zexy said to Demy in the end._

_I don't know when the next chapter will be out. My friend is currently on vacation and I'll be leaving myself a few days after he comes back._

_Thank you sooo much __xXMAKOTOkyuuXx and The Lexicon of Zexionfor reviewing. Cyber cupcakes to both of you. The boy was, indeed, Vanitas._

_Chapter 12 by my friend. Please R&R._


End file.
